


Vervain

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Immortality, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5527790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Vervain

Vervain is a vampires poison.  
Every form of vervain is dangerous for a vampire.  
Clint spent 2 centuries building immunity to it.  
It causes more pain than any other weapon.  
It feels like your body is on fire.  
A simple plant is what scares Vampires.  
More than anything else.


End file.
